polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Siberiaball
Siberiaball is an extensive geographical region, and big iced area. By the broadest definition is also known as North Asia. Siberia has been part of Russiaball since the seventeenth century. Siberia tried to become indpendent, when he realized that his father won't defeat Russian SFSRball, and he even invited ushanka as a symbol of his nation, but he failed. He is known as that empty area of land spanning Eurasia and the reason why Russiaball is largest country in the world. He loves mining and trapping prisoners. He is oftenly Portrayed with an orange beard and mustache. Relationships Friends * Ingriaball and Kareliaball - Fellow victims of Moskovskij imperialism. Russia took care about all of us, but he thinks we won't survive if we all become indpendent. But he just wants to remain powerful. He definitely came crazy. * Polandball and Finlandball - Another fellow victims of Moscowian imperialism. I want to ask you how to become indpendent. * USAball - Another victim of imperialism, for this time Londoner. I want to ask you also about methods of becoming indpendent. I'm glad you want to help me. * Japanball - You wants to help me also. You wants South Kurils which don't need me. But Russia thinks South Kurils is unseparatable part of him (as well as me). And he's Pekin Remover. * South Koreaball - A sort of friend. * Mongoliaball - ANSCHLUSS! A sort of friend. * Scotlandball - You want to become free from capital imperialism like me. * Vietnamball - You are the only commie who I can trust because you also want to remove Pekin. * Lithuaniaball, Latviaball and Estoniaball - Yet another fellow victims of Moscowian imperialism. Enemies * Russiaball - Thank you for taking care of me and for your language (if I was a part of China the world would be much worse). You calling me Asian while even Germany consider me lighter than you. Stop bring me into your imperialist games. I won't be collectivist! And I have invited Ushanka!!! * Chinaball - ЧЁРТОВ УРОД! ДЕРЖИСЬ ОТ МЕНЯ ПОДАЛЬШЕ! ХВАТИТ ПОСЫЛАТЬ СВОИХ НИЩЕБРОДОВ КО МНЕ! Я НЕ РЕЗИНОВЫЙ! СКОРО КВАНТУНЬ ВНОВЬ СТАНЕТ МОИМ! 1969 НИКОГДА НЕ ЗАБУДУ! УБРАТЬ ПЕКИН! ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ЗАВОЮЕШЬ МЕНЯ! СИБИРСКИЙ СПЕЦИАЛЬНЫЙ АДМИНИСТРАТИВНЫЙ РАЙОН НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕТ СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ! I hate you. * Uralball - ANSCHLUSS! He stole Tyumenball, Khanty-Mansiball and Yamalo-Nenetsball from me. * Far Eastball - ANSCHLUSS! He stole Yakutiaball from me. * ISISball - What did I even done to you so bad? Anyway I heard you wanted to create a purpet state on my clay which is given by Moscow to Ural. Good try. I know who you are. You will fail like in early 1940s! REMOVE! * Chechnyaball - SOPLJAK!!! You wanted to separate from Russia and you want to protect him? * Nazi Germanyball - For wishing to create a reichskommissariat on my clay and take oil from me. * Russian SFSRball - COLLECTIVIST SCUM! 1919 NEVER FORGET!!! Gallery Siberiaball.png|User:Blocked IP's Siberiaball 1466230 691169317574302 1670062298 n.png|#Defend Polandball Siberiaball hates facebook.png Siberiaball minings.png Links * Facebook Page * VK Page Category:Russia Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Vodka Category:Ushanka Category:East Asia Category:North Asia Category:Kebab Removers Category:Nazi remover Category:Antiimperialist